Night of the Longest Fear
by Game2002
Summary: Nitori, Nue, and Kogasa end up in Gotham City by accident. They may need Batman's help to get back to their own world, but before that, they decide to help him fight crime. Please R&R.
1. Scared to Death

This story continues from where my previous story High Tides, a Justice League and Kantai Collection, left off. You do not need to read that story to understand this. Other than sharing the same continuity, the plots are not connected at all.

Without further ado, let's start the story!

* * *

Nitori had a brilliant idea. When she and several other girls of Gensokyo were trapped in the alternate universe where the Justice League resided, the people of Gensokyo tried to bring them back. Yukari volunteered herself when they built a machine that allowed for them to track down the girls' location and transport people there. Things went a bit awry, and Yukari suffered quite a shock, literally, before getting sent there forcefully. When this happened, the machine was able to collect data and coordinates of that world, and even to this day, it was still stored in said machine.

When Nitori learned about this, she had the brilliant idea of creating a portable version of the machine. With that, combined with the coordinates of that world, she would be able to travel freely between her own world and that world!

It didn't take too long for her to come up with the design of the portable device. When it was completed, it resembled a blue turtle with several buttons on top of its "shell." Having completed this device, she obviously had to test it before putting it to real use. Not wanting to ruin the lab she built it in, she decided to test it outside, where in case the remote backfired by blowing up, nothing precious would be a destroyed. People probably wouldn't care about a couple of trees getting destroyed if that did happen.

The kappa went out next to Genbu Marsh and decided to try out the "transdimensional remote" on a random piece of log she found at the bank. She designed this remote to fire a beam that would send its targets to the desired location, and she intended to fire the beam at said log.

Rather than instantly sending the log to an alternate universe right off the bat, she decided to send it to a nearby location first. After inputting the coordinates for a nearby spot, she fired a beam from the remote at the log, and in an instant, the log disappeared and reappeared not too far away. The kappa was overjoyed to know that her invention worked. Now it was time to see if it was capable of sending things to alternate universes, so she hurriedly inputted the coordinates for that particular world of superheroes.

Unknown to her, Nue and Kogasa were hiding behind some bushes behind her. They had in their mind to give her a scaring of her lifetime. Kogasa considered herself to be the master of surprising people, but she eventually admitted that she wasn't all that good at scaring people. Nue, on the other hand, actually was more competent in scaring people than her, so she asked the nue for advice and help in becoming better at scaring people. And thus they decided to try things out on the first person they came across, which happened to be Nitori.

The duo sneaked out of their hiding spot and slowly crept up to the busy Nitori, who failed to notice anyone approaching her. When close enough, they both stuck out their tongues and shouted in the back of her ears. This freaked out the kappa and caused her to drop the remote. It hit a rock that happened to be on the ground in front of her and shattered, and when that happened, a burst of light came out of it, engulfing the trio.

When the light died down, they were gone...

* * *

Commissioner Gordon had just turned on the Bat Signal and began to wait for Batman to show up when suddenly a burst of light appeared behind him, much to his surprise. He turned around to see what was going on and found himself looking at three girls that weren't there before. The trio looked around in confusion at their new surroundings. Nitori realized that her device worked, while the other two wondered what on earth happened that changed the scenery around them.

"Who are you people?" Gordon asked them. He had his hand on his gun in case they were a threat to him.

He asked in English, and fortunately for Nitori, she had a bit of skill in English. She was going to say something when she noticed the Bat Signal lit up in the night sky. Surprised, she pointed at said signal and said in English, "Batman! Batman!"

Gordon looked at the signal and said, "Yeah, that's the signal for calling Batman. What about it?"

Pointing at herself, Nitori said, "We are friend of Batman! We! Friends!"

"Friends of Batman?" said Gordon curiously.

* * *

 **Opening Theme  
** **Batman: The Animated Series Theme Song**

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

TOUHOU PROJECT

X

BATMAN

.

 _ **NIGHT OF THE LONGEST FEAR**_

.

.

.

 **Theme Ends**

 **Chapter 1  
Scared to Death**

* * *

"And that is how we ended up here," said Nitori, concluding her story of how she and the other two girls ended up in Gotham City.

Batman could only stare in silence for several seconds, and then he said, "You shouldn't have messed with things you don't understand."

Sounding offended, Nitori said, "I perfectly understand what I was doing! Things wouldn't have turned out like this if it weren't for those two!" She pointed at Kogasa and Nue with her thumb. The former looked embarrassed and used her umbrella to cover her face slightly, while Nue shifted her eyes to the side whistled innocently.

Batman glared at those two as if he was giving them a look of disapproval, and then he turned back to Nitori. "Can you fix the device you made?"

Nitori showed him the broken pieces of the remote. "I can, but I'm out of resources at the moment... I should be able to get it to work again if I can get my hands on the right stuff. I'm sure you can do something about this."

"I'm sure I can, but that will have to come later," said Batman, and then he turned to Gordon. "They are with me. I will solve their problem after I'm done with tonight."

"Well, I hope you can help them with whatever it is later," said Gordon, and then he took out some photos to show Batman. "Anyway, we found this dead body."

Batman looked at the photos, which showed a dead man with bite marks all over his body, and pieces of his flesh were also missing. His eyes were wide open as if he saw a horrifying sight, and his skin was somewhat pale.

"Autopsy showed that he was attacked by canines, and the shock also contributed to his death," said Gordon. "That's not all, however. There was another case where a man was found dead with holes all over his body. It was as if he was stabbed to death by pointed objects. He also had a look of terror and looked pale, as if he was scared to death."

"Scared to death... I can think of one person who specializes in scaring people, even to the death," said Batman.

"Jonathan Crane, I presume," said Gordon, and Batman nodded in response.

"That doesn't explain the bite marks and holes, however," said Batman. "Unless Scarecrow tortured them with their greatest fear. The man in the photo likely has a fear of dogs, so Scarecrow sent dogs after him. The one you said has holes likely has a fear of pointed objects such as needles, so Crane tortured him to death with such things."

"Sounds plausible to me," said Gordon with a nod.

"Not exactly his way of doing thing, though," said Batman. "He usually prefers using fear gas. Still, he's the most likely culprit so far."

"Excuse me," Nitori said to Batman. "If I understood correctly, you're going after a criminal right now, right?" When Batman nodded, she said, "Then how about this? We help you with capturing him, and in return, you lend me the resources for getting back home! Sound like a good deal? Yeah, I know, you'd still help us even if we don't help you, but I'd like to think that it's more fair that we help each other and offer things in return."

"That's not necessary," Batman told her. "You should stay here and wait for my return."

"Oh, don't be such a loner!" Nue said to him. "It's more fun working in groups! It's gonna be boring for us to be hanging out here with nothing to do until you return!"

"Yeah! I'm sure with our help, you'll be able to capture the bad guy faster!" added Nitori.

Batman thought about what they said and then tried to recall what these girls were capable of. "Nitori Kawashiro. Ability to manipulate water, Scientific and engineering genius. Adept in sumo wrestling. Superhuman strength."

He then looked at Nue. "Nue Houjuu. Ability to conceal identities of people and objects behind illusions. Capable of firing projectiles from wings. Lacks close range combat skill despite wielding a trident."

And then at Kogasa. "Kogasa Tatara. Umbrella is the real body. Ability is... surprising people..."

He then said, "All right. Nitori and Nue can come with me, but you must do exactly as I say." He then turned to Kogasa. "Kogasa, you stay with Commissioner Gordon."

Hearing this surprised the karakasa. "Why? But I want to go with you too!"

"You lack proper fighting skills, so it will be too dangerous for you," Batman told her. "You will get in the way if you tag along, so this is for your own good."

Kogasa pouted and begged to come along, but Batman simply refused. The karakasa then looked at him with sparkling puppy eyes, but the Dark Knight was immune to such cuteness. She then stuck close to him and rubbed her head against him over and over and begged in a cute and lovey-dovey manner, but Batman still gave her a big, fat no. She pretended to cry, which also failed to work. Finally, she went away a few feet and sulked with her back facing the others.

Gordon looked at the karakasa and said, "I assume that she's sad and mad that you won't let her go along?" He then turned to Batman, only to find the Dark Knight no longer there. Nitori and Nue were still standing there, however, and the former told him that he left by jumping off the building. The two girls then jumped off the building to join him. Gordon shook his head and said, "I've known him for years, and I still can't get used to this..."

* * *

Batman, Nue, and Nitori arrived at the Batmobile, which was parked in an alleyway. "Nice car!" commented Nitori as she took a closer look at the ride.

"Don't touch anything in there," Batman told her before pressing a button on a remote that caused the cockpit to open. There were four seats in there, two at the front and another two at the back. Batman took the seat in front of the steering wheel, obviously, Nitori sat next to him, and Nue sat on one of the back seats.

"So where are we off to now?" asked Nue.

"Look for answers," replied Batman. "You can easily get them from lowlifes around the place."

The Batmobile took off from its hiding spot and traveled down the street. As the ride went on, Nitori looked at the control panel with great interest and could not help but press one of the buttons there. Knowing her intention, Batman said, "I said no touching!"

"I'll try..." said Nitori, trying her best to hold back. A few seconds passed, and Nitori slowly inched her index finger towards one of the buttons, only to be stopped by Batman. She tried to do so again a short while later, but got stopped the second time.

Batman sighed in frustration, and then he said to her, "Okay, you can only press one button. That one." He pointed to a particular button, and when Nitori confirmed with him that she indeed could press it, he nodded, so she happily pressed said button. In doing so, gas came out from a tiny hole underneath the button and right into her face, and she fell asleep immediately.

Nue looked at the sleeping kappa and said, "Sleeping gas, eh? Smart move!"

"That should keep her at bay for a while," said Batman.

Just then, the Dark Knight stopped his car in front of an alleyway and looked in there to see three thugs beating up a woman, who was lying on the ground.

The three thugs, after they were done beating her up, took her purse and dug through it for valuables. After finding money and a couple of jewelries, they laughed at their job well down and turned around to leave, only to find themselves looking at the Bat himself. "It's the Batman!" they gasped. They whipped out their guns, but the Dark Knight instantly lunged at the one in the center and disarmed him before punching him in the face. He then grabbed the heads of the other two and slammed them together.

The first one to get knocked down got back up, but Batman kicked him in the face to knock him out. The other two tried to attack him from behind, but he spun around and knocked them both out with one arm. Picking up one, he slammed him against a wall and said to him in an fierce and intimidating voice, "I will ask you one thing before you go to prison!"

"Please! Spare me!" cried the thug.

"Have you been working with Scarecrow? Where is he?" asked the vigilante.

"Scarecrow? Yeah, I did work with him today, but we went separate ways afterwards! I don't know where he went!" replied the terrified thug.

"Where is he?! Tell me now!" shouted Batman angrily.

"I don't know! I really have no idea!" cried the thug. He then realized that Batman was starting to change appearance. The vigilante's face became more and more monstrous-looking until he became a monstrous bat with blood on his fangs. As if that wasn't enough, his tongue was a snake that opened its jaw widely and hissed at the thug. The thug screamed in terror before foaming at his mouth and passing out.

Batman looked at the unconscious thug in confusion. He didn't think he intimidated him to the point that he would pass out. He then turned around and saw Nue standing there with a smile on her face. "What did you make him see?" he asked her.

* * *

Gordon was still on the rooftop, waiting for something to happen. Kogasa continued to sulk in anger at not being allowed to tag along with Batman. Gordon's phone then rang, so he answered it, "This is Commissioner Gordon. Yes? Two-Face? Okay, I'll get to it." He then turned to Kogasa and wondered what he should do with her. Though Batman didn't say so, he was sure that the vigilante wanted him to keep an eye on her in the meantime. Taking her to the crime scene probably wasn't the best idea, but at least he could keep her close. Walking up to the karakasa and tapping her shoulder, he told her to come with him while motioning to do so.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope this is good enough for the first chapter. I will make this story as entertaining as possible. Please review! Thanks!


	2. Painful Fear

Thanks for the reviews! I'll be sure to make this story as great as possible!

 **Chapter 2  
Painful Fear**

* * *

Gordon arrived in his police car outside a museum, where several policemen were gathered. He got out of the car along with Kogasa and asked police officer Harvey Bullock what the situation was. "Dent's got hostages in there," Bullock told him. "He hasn't harm them yet, but who knows for how long. You know how he makes decisions using that coin of his, and if it lands on the bad side..."

"I know," said Gordon with a nod. "Make sure to secure the perimeters and don't let anyone escape. Try to look for an entrance inside and rescue the hostages!" Before he left to deal with the issue, Gordon motioned for Kogasa to remain in place and not do anything.

Though Kogasa didn't understand English, she could tell from what she saw that a crime case must be going on inside. She suddenly had the brilliant idea of sneaking inside to do something that would benefit the police. She didn't know what the situation was in there, but she was sure she could come up with something. Looking around to make sure that nobody was watching, she quietly floated into the air and circled to the side of the museum to look for an open window inside.

* * *

Inside the museum were some thieves armed with guns, all of them pointing at museum staff members and security guards that were bounded and at the mercy of the evildoers. Leading the thieves was a man whose left side of the face was disfigured in the way that it looked like it had melted off, thus revealing rotting muscle tissues. Two-Face, had come to this place to steal valuables, especially historical coins that would worth a lot at the black market. In case the police caught wind of this, he had staff members and guards of the place held hostage so that he could bargain his way out of this place. He had also arranged with one of his men to have a helicopter ready so that he could escape by air.

One of the thieves' used a walkie-talkie to get in contact with a comrade, and he told Two-Face that the helicopter was arriving soon, so they should head over to the rooftop to prepare to escape. "Before that," said Two-Face as he took out a double-headed coin that had one side that was rusted and dirty, "I'll let my coin decide the fate of these hostages." He threw the coin into the air and caught it afterwards, and he saw that it landed on the good side. "We'll spare them. C'mon, let's go!"

Two-Face and his men ran up a staircase, and just as they were reaching the top, Kogasa suddenly jumped out from the side and screamed at them with her tongue sticking out. A couple of the thieves were frightened and tumbled down the stairs, but Two-Face and a few others simply jumped a bit and didn't get fazed that much.

Still with her mouth wide open and her tongue out, Kogasa stared at Two-Face for several seconds, and then the latter pointed his gun at her while flipping a coin. Things didn't go well for Kogasa. She had planned to scare them so much that they would all fall down the staircase, but not only was the leader not frightened, he was also pointing a gun right at her face. The karakasa trembled nervously, wondering what to do next. If she didn't think of what do soon, this would likely be the end of her. This made her scared to death. Plus, that guy in front of him had a scary-looking face.

Two-Face caught the coin as it fell back down and saw that it was the bad side he was looking at. Moving his gun closer to Kogasa's forehead, he said, "You should've stayed out of this, little girl."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kogasa let out a shriek of terror before swinging her umbrella at Two-Face, knocking him down the stairs. The other thieves were surprised by this, and when Kogasa swung her umbrella at them this time, large globs of water were released, hitting them and also sending them down the staircase.

While the criminals were in pain at the lower floor, some policemen came charging into the place from a door and were surprised to see them down on the floor, so they took advantage of this to arrest them. Gordon and some other policemen came in through the front door afterwards and were glad and surprised to see that the situation was resolved in a short time. He saw Kogasa on top of the staircase, jumping up and down happily at her job well done. "Did she get them all by herself?" he wondered.

Due to jumping to close to the stairs, Kogasa accidentally slipped and tumbled painfully to the bottom.

* * *

Batman was finally able to obtain information from "lowlifes" out in the streets about Scarecrow's whereabouts. He also took the woman who got beaten up to hospital.

Arriving at a warehouse, the Dark Knight and the two girls quietly sneaked into the building. They entered through a window and carefully made their way across the girders that decorated the top of the warehouse so that they would not be seen. Looking down, they saw several people down below, most of them criminals armed with guns, and some appeared to be scientists who looked unhappy about their predicament as they busied themselves with various things on the tables around them.

Four particular people stood out the most. Two of them were a pair of overweight, balding twins wearing red overalls over yellow shirts, and they were wielding large mallets. The third person wore a sack with eye and mouth holes over his head, and his attire consisted of ragged, brown shirt and pants. He also had a noose around his neck. The fourth and last person wore a green suit and a top hat of the matching color.

Batman knew he was right about Scarecrow being the culprit behind those murders, but he didn't expect the Mad Hatter to be involved. As Batman observed what the villains were doing, Nitori asked him, "Did we get the right guy?"

"Yes," said Batman with a nod. "It's Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter. They're likely the masterminds of this operation."

"So what's the plan? We go down there and beat them up?" asked Nue.

"We need to find out what they're doing first," Batman told her. "Taking them all out shouldn't be a problem, except for the Tweedle Brothers."

"Tweedle Brothers?" asked Nitori.

Batman pointed at the fat pair of twins and said, "That's Tweedledum and Tweedledee. They're usually hired to do muscle work. Their large body builds are not for looks."

"Yeah, I can imagine them being strong, but I'm sure they're not match for kappa strength!" said Nitori with confidence.

The Mad Hatter was looking through a microscope while using a pair of metal sticks to work on whatever he was looking at. He pulled up his head and said frustration, "This won't do! Making nanobots like this without the help of machines is too tough and time consuming!"

"And that is why we kidnapped these scientists to help get the job done!" Scarecrow said to him while looking up from his chemical work. He was obviously making fear gas.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Mister Hatter," said one of the scientists. "Making something like this is better off done using machines..."

Scarecrow placed his finger underneath his chin and then said, "Then I know just the place where we can get the job done! I'm sure Wayne Industries has something that can help us!"

Batman narrowed his eyes upon hearing this. There was no way he was going to let evildoers use his company's machines for evil.

"It's decided, then! We'll go to Wayne Industries tomorrow night and complete more of these nanobots!" said Scarecrow. "That's it for now! Start packing before Batman shows up! We don't want him to ruin everything now that we've come this far!"

When the people down below started packing up, Nue said, "I think they're getting ready to leave. About time we do something?"

"They're not going anywhere," said Batman as he took out a small device with a button on it. When he pressed the button, the device released an electromagnetic pulse that caused all the lights to go out, thus making the whole place pitch black.

"What the?! A blackout!"

"It must be Batman! Be on your guard!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of crying and people beaten up, not to mention the sound of things breaking. Batman, with his night vision on, had dropped to the lower floor to beat up the criminals before they could get away. He could see through his night vision that Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter had hid underneath one of the tables. He was going to get to them when Tweedledee got in front of him. The Dark Knight punched him in the belly, only for his fist to bounce back. The overweight man lunged forward and belly bounced the Dark Knight into a wall. It was at this moment the lights came back on.

Scarecrow got out from his hiding place and said to Batman, "I knew you would show up sooner or later, Batman! We were just about to leave, but now that you're here, it wouldn't be nice if we don't stick around to entertain you a bit!"

"Right! You can here just in time for tea!" said the Mad Hatter.

"Crane! Tetch! Whatever it is you're planning, I won't let you make use of Wayne Industry's machines!" Batman said to them.

"You can feel free to stop us, once you've survived this night!" Scarecrow said to him.

The Tweedle Brothers approached Batman with their mallets ready, but then Nitori and Nue jumped down before them. "Leave these two fatties to us, Batman!" Nitori said to him. "You go and get the bosses!"

"Out of the way, girl!" Tweedledum said as he swung his mallet at Nitori. She got out of the way fast and then thrust her palms straight into the fat guy's belly. She did it with such a force that he was shot back through the air, knocking down tables as a result, and crashed into a wall. Needless to say, all the others were surprised at her display of strength and wondered how on earth that was possible.

"Why you?!" said Tweedledee angrily as he attempted to hammer Nitori, but not only did the kappa got out of the way when the hammer came down, Nue also used her blade-like red wings to slice the hammerhead clean off, much to his surprise. Nue then pointed into the air, and when Tweedledee looked up, he saw a small, blue UFO floating above him. It fired a beam straight onto his face, turning it black. The fat guy then fell on his back and seemingly passed out.

Batman had to admit that he was impressed by the two girls' feats. The other villains backed away in fear, and Nitori and Nue stepped towards them. "So... who wants to be next?" asked Nitori.

"Impressive! Now I am curious that if you are so good, what is it that you fear?" said Scarecrow. "How about you have a taste of my latest kind of fear gas?" He pointed his arm at them and fired yellow gas from a wrist gun. Batman tried, but was too late, to prevent the two from being exposed to the fear gas.

Nitori and Nue coughed at having gas sprayed onto their face. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then each of them started to see things. Nitori saw a bunch of humans standing before her, looking at her with spiteful faces. "Oh look, it's that arrogant kappa! That b****!" said one of them.

"We should teach her a lesson for being prideful when among us!" said another one.

When all the others agreed that they should beat up Nitori, she backed away in fear while pointing her hand at them. "Don't come near me! You'll regret it if you do!"

Nue also saw people standing in front of her, but unlike what Nitori saw, they were armed with various kinds of weapons. "It's that monster!" said one of them.

"C'mon! Let's kill her!" said another.

Nue held up her trident in an offensive stance and said, "Don't come near me, I'm warning you! I will kill you if you do!" One of the people thrust a spear at her at a fast speed, stabbing her in the abdomen. When this happened, Batman saw a wound appearing out of nowhere on Nue's abdomen, much to his surprise and confusion. The nue had a look of horror on her face as she saw her body getting stabbed by a spear, and then one of the people intimidating her swung a mace at her face. It was then she flew to the side while coughing out blood. She fell to the floor and cried for her attackers to stop, but they relentlessly beat her with both sharp weapons and bludgeoning tools.

From everyone else's point of view, Nue was thrashing around on the floor, and wounds were appearing on her body with no explanation. The same thing was happening to Nitori; she was on the floor, and injuries were appearing all over her body for no reason, and she kept on crying for unseen attackers to stop.

Batman was confused as to what was happening to them, and then he angrily asked Scarecrow, "What have you done to them?!"

"Heeheehee! Thanks to hypnotism technology invented by Mad Hatter, I was able to create a special kind of fear gas that contains hundreds of nanobots that, after finding out what their victims' fears, will cause harm to their bodies, depending on what it is they're seeing!" explained Scarecrow. "It seems obvious that your girlfriends are having painful visions of being attacked, and thus the nanobots are damaging them from the inside!"

"They're hypnotized into thinking they are really attacked, so they are suffering as such!" said Mad Hatter.

Batman looked at the two girls in shock and concern. More and more injuries were appearing all over their thrashing bodies, and if nothing was done soon, they might die.

"So what is it, Batman? Help your friends and give us the opportunity to escape, or try to stop us and thus give them time to die?" Scarecrow asked the Dark Knight with a smirk.

Batman gritted his teeth angrily. As much as he wanted to punch those villains' in their faces and capture them, he knew it was important to do something about Nitori and Nue first. He did not bring antidotes for countering Scarecrow's fear gas, so the only solution left was to rush them back to the Bat Cave and get them the cure. Nitori was now covered in bruises from head to toe, while Nue had bloody cuts and holes all over her body, which was more or less dyed in red completely.

The Dark Knight hastily picked them up underneath his shoulders and rushed out of the place to go for the Batmobile. It wasn't easy trying to carry them when they were thrashing around constantly, begging for their sufferings to end.

"Heeheehee! A success once again! This Fear Nanobot of ours is going to spread terror and death throughout Gotham and eventually the whole world!" said Scarecrow after watching Batman leave the place.

"Indeed! Nobody will be able to stop us!" added Mad Hatter.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Fear Draws Near

Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review! It motivates me to make the story higher quality!

 **Chapter 3  
Fear Draws Near**

* * *

After picking up Kogasa from Commissioner Gordon, Batman wasted no time in rushing back to the Bat Cave. Once arriving within the the cave and parking the Batmobile, he jumped out of the cockpit and rushed towards a table not too far away and searched through the contents placed on top of it as fast as he could. Kogasa got out from the car afterwards and had a worried look on her face. Though she did not see what state the other two girls were in, Batman had told her what happened, and all along the way to this place, she could hear terrifying cries coming from somewhere inside the back of the Batmobile. It was enough to tell her that they were in great pain.

"Found it!" said Batman as he picked up a beaker containing blue liquid. He used a syringe to draw out some of the liquid inside, and then he rushed back to the Batmobile and pressed a button on the cockpit. In doing so, the back side of the vehicle opened, revealing Nitori and Nue tightly strapped to seats. A look of shock and terror appeared on Kogasa's face. Such a sight even almost made her throw up.

Both the girls had injuries all over their bodies. Nitori was covered from head to toe in bruises, and Nue had it worse by being covered almost completely in blood, and several cuts were seen on her body. The two girls thrashed and cried in pain as they struggled within their bondage. They were thrashing so wildly that their straps looked like it would come off anytime soon, especially Nitori's.

Batman wasted no time in injecting them both with the syringe. They continued to thrash around and scream for a few seconds afterwards, but eventually, they moved slower and slower until they stopped moving completely and fell silent. Batman let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the antidote for Scarecrow's fear gas still worked despite his claim about it being mixed with nanobots.

"Will... Will they be all right...?" asked Kogasa in worried tone and with tears in her eyes.

"Normally, they would've been dead by now, but I believe not being human saved their lives," said Batman. Indeed, both the girls should've been dead from their injuries, but being demons, they had superior durability and resistance, which was why they were still alive. Batman removed them from the straps and carried them onto metal beds, placing them there to let them rest. He then attached wires onto them in order to determine their health using a computer.

It was at this moment Alfred appeared at the place. "Good to see you back, Master Bruce," he said. When he saw Kogasa, who waved at him, he said, "And it seems that you brought back a guest. I hope I did not spoil your identity just now..."

"It's all right. There's no danger in letting her now who I am," Batman told him.

When Alfred noticed Nue and Nitori, he said in a surprised tone, "Dear lord! Look at the injuries of those two young girls! What happened to them?"

"Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter are working together to create fear gas infused with nanobots that are capable of harming people from the inside based on their fears," Batman explained to him. "These two fell victim to such and suffered from their fears."

"Whatever it is that they fear, it must be very painful and terrible!" said Alfred. "Are they still breathing after this?"

"Yes, and let's hope they will continue to do so," said Batman. "I will also have to do something about the nanobots inside their bodies. Who knows what other harm they might do if they are not removed."

"If there is anything you would like me to help with, sir, I am willing to lend you a hand," Alfred told him.

"For now, please take this girl and make her feel at home," Batman told him. "She will be staying here until we can figure a way to get her and her friends back to their own world."

"Very well, Master Bruce. I will look after her," said Alfred. He then told Kogasa to go along with him and made motions so that she could understand him. Kogasa looked at Batman and then the two girls with a worried face, but the Dark Knight assured her that they would be all right.

"I will see to it that they are fully healed," Batman told her. "Don't worry about them. For now, take some rest. You must be feeling tired."

"Please take good care of them," Kogasa pleaded him, and Batman once again assured her that he would. She then left the Bat Cave with Alfred.

The butler took her throughout the mansion, showing her the various locations in the place she should know. Lastly, he took her to one of the many guest rooms of the mansion. It was a luxurious-looking room with a king-sized bed and some pieces of furniture such as a sofa, a closet, drawers, and even a television. "Please feel free to make yourself at home, young maiden," Alfred said to her in Japanese.

"You can speak Japanese?" asked Kogasa in slight surprise.

"As a matter of fact I do, but Master Bruce speaks it better than me. I know just enough to have a conversation with a Japanese," Alfred told her.

"I was worried for a moment about how to communicate with you, since I know nothing about this language called English," said Kogasa with a smile.

"If there is anything you would like, please press that button on that wall," said Alfred, pointing to a white button located next to the bed. "I will come to you as soon as possible and aid you. By the way, would you like to have something to eat before you turn in for the night? I'm sure all that time out there must have made you hungry."

Kogasa smiled and nodded. "Please! Thank you very much!"

* * *

It was the second day the three girls arrived at Gotham City. Nitori and Nue, both of whom were patched up and also cleaned up, were still unconscious in the Bat Cave, though that wouldn't last for long, as they soon came to their senses and began to wake up when it was around afternoon. They felt pain all over their bodies, however, and could no move much because of it. "What happened...?" asked Nue.

"I think I just had the worst nightmare... It felt so real..." said Nitori. She looked at the bandages all over her body and said, "I think it definitely was real..."

"Ah, so you have awaken," said Alfred as he came over to them. "Master Bruce told me to tend to you if you wake up. He will be with you at around evening."

"Who are you?" Nue asked him.

"I am Master Bruce's butler," Alfred told her. "You might know him better as Batman."

Nitori looked around the place and said, "So we're in Batman's hideout? And it's a cave, just like a bat..." She noticed the computers and high-tech equipment around the place and said, "A pretty high-tech cave at that, too!"

Nue rubbed her head and said, "I can't remember well what exactly happened last night... All I know now is that I'm starving... Whatever happened last night took all my energy away..."

"I have prepared a meal for the two of you," Alfred told them. "I will bring it to you if you are not comfortable with walking yet."

"It's all right," said Nitori as she got off the metal bed. "We can walk just fine. Whatever injuries we've been through last night has healed already."

"Are you sure, young lady? It would be better for you to remain still until you've fully recovered," Alfred told her.

"Don't worry; demons like us are fast healers!" Nue told him as she got off her bed. "We can easily get back on foot in a day or even mere hours!"

"If you say so, but I recommend that you rest often," Alfred told them. "Now follow me. I'll take you to the dining room."

* * *

Alfred led them through the interior of the mansion as he guided them to the dining room. Along the way, Nitori and Nue got a good look at grand scale and luxury things the mansion had to offer. "Wow! This place is as grand as the Scarlet Devil Mansion!" commented Nitori. "And it's more pleasing to the eye, because pretty much everything in Remilia's mansion is red, which became rather painful for the eyes eventually..."

"Batman sure is a rich guy!" said Nue.

"Master Bruce is the richest man in Gotham and also the most famous," Alfred told them.

"I'm sure he is famous all right, what with wearing a costume to go out and save the day and all," said Nue.

"The public does not know that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person," Alfred reminded her. "You will do well to remember this if you go out so that this secret of the highest degree does not spill out."

"Don't worry; I'll silence anyone who finds out about it... permanently! Heheheh!" said Nue in a sinister tone.

"I'm sure he would prefer a more humane way of dealing with things," said Alfred.

They came across a particular portrait hanging on the wall. It was a picture showing a child standing with a man and a woman that were assumed to be his parents. "Is that Batman as a kid?" asked Nitori.

"Indeed, it was taken when he was ten years old," Alfred told her. "Standing next to him are his parents. Poor lad lost both his parents when he was so young... Their lives were taken from them right in front of his eyes... It is something that haunts him to this day, but it was also what made him the man he is today."

Hearing that Batman lost his parents at a young age made Nitori feel sorry for him, but Nue looked indifferent about it. "Sucks to be him," she said as if not showing any concern.

"Anyway, your meals are this way," said Alfred as he continued leading the way. "Better eat them while they're still hot."

When they entered the dining room, Kogasa was there at the table, already eating. She looked up from her plate at them and was filled with excitement as she ran over to them. Throwing herself at the two girls, she wrapped her arms around their necks and pulled them close to both sides of her head and said, "I'm so glad you're all right! I was really worried that you were going to die! Thanks goodness!"

"Riiiight... As if I would die so easily..." said Nue.

"Thanks for your concern, but can you please let go now? This is embarrassing..." said Nitori as she tried to pull away from the karakasa.

"You have a caring friend," Alfred said to them with a smile.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the three girls spent there time having fun at the Wayne Manor.

Alfred showed Nitori the mansion's backyard swimming pool. The kappa wasted no time in stripping off her clothes, an act that surprised Alfred, only to reveal that she had a dark blue one piece swimsuit worn underneath the whole time. She jumped into the water and swam to her heart's content. Nue and Kogasa didn't go in because they didn't have swimsuits with them, and according to Alfred, they didn't have any swimsuit for girls at the manor either. Despite this, the two had get a change of clothes when Nitori splashed them with water, and not just simply through splashing. Using her ability to manipulate water, the kappa created a "tidal wave" that crashed down on top of them.

* * *

That evening, Bruce Wayne returned to the manor from his work at his office. Alfred greeted him at the entrance to the manor and said to him, "Welcome home, Master Bruce."

"I hope those girls are all right," he said to his butler.

"They have managed to recover at fast rate and are in top condition now," Alfred told him. "Quite a surprise, I must say."

"Well, they are special!" said Bruce with a smile. He went inside to meet the three girls, who were watching TV. They turned to see him and were glad that he was back.

"Welcome back! How was work?" Nitori asked him.

"Fine as usual," Bruce told her with a smile. "I hope you lot are doing all right!"

"Thanks to you, my friends are much better now!" Kogasa happily told him. "Thank you very much, Mister Batman!"

"You don't have to thank me. I did what was the right thing to do!" Bruce told them.

"So about yesterday... Kogasa told us what exactly happened," Nue said to him. "So what's our next move? When and how are we going to capture those villains? I can't wait to get back at them for messing with us like that! Boy! Thinking about it makes me hopping mad!"

"Supposedly, they're going to go to my company tonight, but I doubt they will go along with that plan anymore," said Bruce. "They found out that I overheard them, and I'm sure they won't be dumb enough to continue heading to a place where they know I will be waiting for them. Still, I'm going to check out my office tonight just to be safe. I will be gathering information on what their next moves are."

"If you need our help, feel free to let us know!" Nitori said to him.

"Thanks, but I think it's better that I do this myself," Bruce told her, much to her surprise. "I don't want to put your lives in danger any longer. You have nothing to do with this in the first place, so it's not right for you to get involved. What happened to you two yesterday is enough to make me realize it was a mistake trying to get you involved. You should focus on getting back to your own world. I will provide you with the equipment for fixing your device. Please take your time trying to fix it, and if it won't help, I will contact the League and see if they can do anything about it."

"But we want to help!" said Nitori. "We are friends, are we not? Friends should be helping each other!"

"And I show concern for you friends by not wanting you to hurt yourself again," Bruce told her. "I've been doing this for a long time, and you have no idea how I do things. Not knowing how things work will only get yourselves into trouble."

"But..." said Nitori, but Bruce interrupted her.

"Please just focus on going back to your own world," Bruce told her. "Your friends and relatives must be worried about you."

Nitori pouted and lowered her head while giving a simple "fine." Nue wanted to protest, but Nitori told her to just deal with it. After Bruce left, the kappa winked at Nue and Kogasa and gave them an okay sign, as if implying that she had things covered. The other two didn't know what she had in mind, but since she was implying that she had things under control, they decided to trust her for now.

"Oh, by the way," Bruce said, showing up. "Come to the Bat Cave for a moment."

* * *

Nitori and Nue were now lying on metal beds and had rings strapped around their heads, and said rings were connected to wires. Bruce was at a control panel, inputting commands and telling them, "Relax, it will only be a small jolt. Not strong enough to kill people. Plus, you're demons, so you should be able to survive this."

"Still makes me scared..." said Nitori.

"All right. Here goes!" said Bruce, and then he pressed a button that caused both the girls to get electrocuted. It wasn't a strong jolt, but they still felt quite a bit of pain traveling throughout their bodies. After a few seconds, he turned off the electricity and then performed a scan of their bodies. He was relieved to see that there were no more nanobots inside their bodies. "There! That's better!"

"That was quite fun if you ask me!" said Nue as she sat up and removed the metal ring from her head.

"I'd rather not go through it again..." said Nitori.

Knowing that electricity could be used to destroy the nanobots, Bruce started to come up with ideas on how he might be able to stop Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter.

* * *

That night, Batman scouted the office and manufacturing plants of his own company, but it was just as he thought, Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter did show up at all. Those two were smart enough to avoid the place, knowing that he overheard them using Wayne Enterprise's office for manufacturing more of the nanobots. The question now lied in where they were taking their nanobot production to if they were not doing so in Wayne Enterprise.

Wanting to be safe, he made sure to check the closed down manufacturing plants of his company as well. He spent the entire night traveling around the city, going to every known manufacturing plant his company owned to see if there were any suspicious activities going on there. By the time he was done, the night was almost over, so he decided to call it a day and continue his investigation the next night.

* * *

The next night, Batman went out into the alleyways and corrupted places to interrogate the criminals there for answers.

After getting into a fight with a bunch of lowlifes, he cornered a frightened gang member against the wall and said to him in an intimidating voice, "Do you know where Scarecrow is? Have you been working for him?!"

"In fact, I did...!" he replied in fear. "We were helping him in... What was that place called again? That's it! S.T.A.R. Labs! We were over at S.T.A.R. Labs helping him keep watch while he and the Mad Hatter work on something!"

Then it came to him. The next best place for mass producing something like the nanobots was Gotham City branch of S.T.A.R. Labs! Batman cursed himself angrily for not figuring out this earlier. It was so unlike him to miss out something big like this. He asked the gang member, "Where are they now? Tell me!"

"I don't know!" cried the gang member.

"TELL ME!" Batman shouted at him.

"I really don't know! I only know that they plan to use their inventions tomorrow at somewhere that has lots of people! A huge gathering or something along those lines!" replied the gang member. "That's all I know! He didn't give the name of the location!"

Batman then flung him to the side before walking away. This was all he had to know. He knew that the next night, there was going to be large football game going on at a particular stadium. That was the only place he could think of there would be a large gathering of people, and it seemed like the perfect place for Scarecrow to spread his fear gas. Whether or not that was the place, he decided to head over there the next night.

* * *

The next night, when the time drew close for the villains' plan to be executed, Batman got ready to take off in one of his Batmobiles. He actually had two of them, and the old one was no longer being used, though it was still parked next to the new one.

As he got into his ride, the three girls were standing just outside the vehicle, and Nitori asked him, "You sure you don't need our help?"

"I don't need your help," he told them. "You focus on finishing your device and get back home. Now if you'll excuse me... I'm in a hurry!" He hastily closed the cockpit and then zoomed off at a fast speed.

The trio watched the Batmobile speed out of the place. After it was out of sight, Nue grumbled, "Now we're gonna miss out all the fun..."

"At least we can focus on going back home, right?" asked Kogasa.

"But I want to beat up those bad guys for making a fool out of us first!" said Nue angrily.

A smirk appeared on Nitori's face as she got out a smartphone-like device from her pocket. It showed a map of Gotham City and a blinking spot that was constantly moving. "Who said we were going to miss out the fun?" she said to them.

The other two looked at the device with a confused expression. "What is that?" asked Nue.

"I secretly put a tracker onto his costume, and this is showing us where he is going!" explained Nitori. "Now we'll just have to follow him if we want to join in on the fun!"

"Great move!" said Nue with excitement. "C'mon! Let's go after him!"

"But how are we going to follow him?" asked Kogasa.

Hearing this, Nitori thought for a moment, because she hadn't thought this through. She turned to the side and noticed the old Batmobile parking there, and then a smirk reappeared on her face.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The old Batmobile is based off the one used in Tim Burton's movies, and the new one is based off the one in Arkham Knight.


	4. Fear of the Living Dead

**Chapter 4  
Fear of the Living Dead**

* * *

A massive football game was undergoing at the moment within a large stadium. The crowd was going wild as they watched the football players rush around the field, passing the football from person to another in attempt to get it past the goals.

While the game went on, Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, and their henchmen were in the basement. It was just like Batman anticipated, they intended to spread the fear gas a in a place of large gathering which was currently this place. They watched the game go on from a television that was broadcasting the event live. "We'll let them enjoy a little while longer," said Scarecrow. "And then..." He turned to look at some of his men, who were dressed like employees of the place and had metal packs on their backs. They were in fact disguised as beer vendors. "...you lot will go out under the pretense of selling beer, and when I give the signal, put on your gas masks and go crazy with it! After that, sit back and enjoy the bloody chaos that goes on! I wonder how the football players will react to seeing the crowd being more active than them!"

"What about Batman?" one of the henchmen asked.

"Don't worry; I've brought an extra muscle to deal with him," Scarecrow told him. "I will make sure to keep him busy down here, while you lot get the job done!"

* * *

Batman was currently on his way to the football stadium as fast as he could. He had to stop the villains before they spread the gas. There was no way he could save such a large amount of person infected by the fear gas. He wasn't sure if he could convince everyone in the stadium to evacuate, and as much as he valued life, he wasn't sure if he wanted to spoil everyone's excitement for this night. If possible, he wanted to stop the villains without interfering with the ball game.

Unknown to him, another Batmobile, an older model, was traveling down the same path he went through. Nitori was behind the wheel of said Batmobile. She didn't actually want to catch up with him, because he obviously would find it weird that his older ride was out in the public and tailing him. Thanks to a secretly planted tracker on Batman's suit and the smartphone-like device that showed his current location, she was able to not lose track of him. Having skills in driving helped currently too.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I think he'll get angry if he sees us..." said Kogasa in a worried voice.

"He'll have to deal with it!" said Nue. "By the time he finds out about us, he'll have no choice but to let us stick around and help him!"

* * *

The audience went wild when one team scored a goal. The team members of the scoring team ran towards the player who scored to hug him and give him high fives. It was a moment for celebration, but only for a short while, as the game was going to continue, and they might not win if they didn't play well enough again.

The goal was seen by Scarecrow and his men from the TV in the basement. "Well, that was fun, but it's time to get to work!" he said to his men. "Get your packs ready and go out there and sell beer to thirsty people! This is going to be most shocking beer they'll ever taste! Heheh!"

"You won't be selling any beers tonight, Scarecrow!" said an angry voice. They all turned to see Batman standing in the darker part of the room, and he stepped out of it to let the light shine onto him for them to see clearly.

"Ah! So you came at least, Batman!" Scarecrow said to him in a way that implied he was glad about his presence.

"We should've acted earlier!" said the Mad Hatter in panic. "You insisted that we wait and let the ball game progress a bit first!"

Turning to him, Scarecrow said, "Are you afraid that we will fail simply because Batman is here? Relax! I have everything planned out! Remember that guy we brought along? He'll be sure to keep him busy!" He then turned to some henchmen. "Let him out now!"

Batman watched curiously as some henchmen ran over to a large crate bound with chains placed at a far corner of the room. One of them knocked on the crate, and in doing so caused the whole thing to shake, and someone was heard speaking from the inside. "Born on a Monday! Christened on a Tuesday!" Hearing this sent a sweatdrop running down Batman's face.

"Oh no... Not him..." he thought.

One of the henchmen used a key to unlock all the locks on the chains, and the moment he did so, the crate burst open, causing them to fly away. Out came a towering and hulking monster of a man with gray skin, white hair, and dressed in ragged, blue clothes. The monstrous person let out a loud cry while stretching his arms to the sides. "Married on a Wednesday!"

"Solomon Grundy..." Batman said under his breath in annoyance.

"We knew that by ourselves, we'll have a hard time trying to get rid of you, so we hunted him down and brought him here for the purpose of defeating you!" said Scarecrow. "You may be a good fighter, Batman, but skills won't help you against pure muscles like Solomon Grundy!" He then pointed at Batman and commanded the undead to go after him.

Grundy glared at Batman, thus causing memories of his losses against him in the past to resurface. Filled with rage, the zombie cried out loud, "GRUNDY HATES BAT MAN! RAAAAAARGH!" And he charged towards the Dark Knight. He latter jumped to the side and threw some exploding batarangs at the zombie, but they didn't do anything other than enraging him. Grundy brought his hands over his head to slam them down like a hammer on Batman, who avoided it.

Landing from his jump, Batman turned to Scarecrow's henchmen and saw them putting on their metal packs containing fear gas and getting ready to leave the audience area. Acting quick, he threw bat-shaped devices at the metal packs. They attached onto them and let loose electricity, zapping both the metal packs and the people carrying them, and they fell to the floor as a result of it.

"How dare you?!" the Mad Hatter angrily said to Batman.

"Electricity is the nanobots' weakness!" explained Batman. "By electrocuting the packs, I have disintegrated the nanobots mixed with the fear gas inside them! You can no longer harm people with your gas now, Scarecrow!"

"You sure are smart, Batman!" said Scarecrow, not looking worried at all. "But I have a load more fear gas mixed with the nanobots mass produced at S.T.A.R. Labs in my vehicle! Once I've gotten rid of you, I'll spread it throughout this place! Kill him, Grundy!"

"Grundy hates bat man!" Grundy shouted as he swung his hand at Batman, who ducked and then rolled out of the way before throwing more exploding batarangs at him, but the result was the same. Grundy closed in on him and swung his fist, but Batman jumped towards his head and socked him across the face. Doing so caused the zombie to cry in pain and move away from the Dark Knight while holding one hand on his face. When he removed his hand, a bat-shaped burnt imprint was seen on his skin. Batman was revealed to be wearing brass knuckles that were glowing red with heat. The zombie hated fire and was also weak to it, so Batman did the right choice of bringing such a weapon.

"GRUNDY HATES FIRE!" the zombie shouted before running at Batman in an attempt to grab him. Batman rolled out of the way and delivered several punches to the side of his body with his heated brass knuckles, making the undead cry in pain constantly. Enraged, Grundy grabbed a nearby table and flung it at him, but the latter got out of the way and then threw a couple more exploding batarangs, which Grundy blocked using his arm. Grundy picked up another table and this time used it as a bludgeoning tool against the Dark Knight. With each hit, which always missed, the table broke and became smaller and smaller until there was a only a small board left in the zombie's hand.

Batman charged at him to punch him with his heated brass knuckle, but Grundy pulled off a surprising move of flinging that wooden board at Batman, which he did not anticipate. It hit him hard in the face and made him fall on his back. Before he could get back up, Grundy caught him by one leg and slammed him against the floor over and over before flinging him into the wall. Batman cried in immense pain as he hit the wall and fell to the floor, and the zombie proceeded to close in on him.

"Yes! Get him! Kill him now! Don't give him any chance to do anything!" Scarecrow ordered Grundy with excitement.

Acting fast, Batman threw a pellet onto the floor to fill the place with smoke. Grundy closed his face with his hands when that happened, and then he tried to look for the Dark Knight through the clouded vision. He felt several punches to the sides of his body and knew that the Dark Knight was striking him. He swung his hands around in an attempt to catch him and was lucky enough to score a hit. Batman once again found himself flying through the air and hitting a wall.

The Mad Hatter turned to the other henchmen and said, "What are you standing here for? This is fun to watch and all, but hurry up and go get those extra fear gas from the truck!" The henchmen nodded and then ran for the staircase leading upstairs. Shortly after they ran up it, the sound of commotion and beating could be heard, and they rolled back down and piled on top of each other. "What in the?!" the Mad Hatter said in surprise.

Nitori, Nue, and Kogasa came down from the stairs shortly afterwards and stood side to side, looking proud that they've finally arrived at the place. "Surprised to see us, Batman?" asked the kappa.

By this time, the smoke had cleared away, and Batman saw them and said, "What are you doing here? I told you go back to your own world!"

"You're not giving us orders, especially when you look like you're not in the condition to handle things yourself here!" Nue said to him. She saw Grundy closing in on Batman, who was still down on the floor, so she ran towards the undead and plunged her trident into his back, making him cry in pain. He shook his body around to get her off, but she held firmly onto her trident, which was plunged deep in his body, to avoid flying away. She eventually pulled out her trident and flew back through the air while pointing her wings at the undead to shoot him with laser beams.

Grundy tanked the projectiles and cried angrily about wanting to crush a little girl. He charged at her, but she swiftly got out of the way and allowed him to run straight into a wall. "What on earth is that?!" asked Kogasa in shock.

"Looks like a zombie to me," said Nitori.

"I remember when Futo was in this world, she mentioned fighting a large zombie before being found by us and the League," said Nue. "Maybe this is the one she was talking about."

"You shouldn't have come here," Batman said to them as he walked up to them.

"Is that what we get for helping you? You're such an ungrateful person!" Nitori angrily said to him. "You should be glad that we saved your hide! You were about to get killed by that monster!"

"Whatever... Now that you're here, can you help me hold off Grundy, while I deal with Scarecrow and the others?" Batman asked him.

""We'll show you just how useful we are!" Nitori said to him, sounding confident.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Battle of Frights

**SBS Time!**  
Guest: Will the Smashers ever find a cure for the addiction of World OYP's abusers?  
Game2002: Why do you care so much about those lowlifes?

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
Battle of Frights**

* * *

Previously, Nitori, Nue, and Kogasa had showed up in the nick of time to save Batman from Solomon Grundy, who was brought to this place by Scarecrow as a weapon against the Dark Knight. "Let's see how you like this!" said Nitori as she took out a futuristic-looking gun and fired green beams at the zombie. It hit him in the head and the chest multiple times and did nothing more than annoying him. He angrily declared his hatred towards her, as when he does whenever someone hurt him, and ran at him. Kogasa freaked out at the sight of this and ran, but Nitori unleashed a large boxing glove from her backpack and punched the zombie hard, sending him backwards and knocking him on his back.

Nue then jumped at Grundy and stabbed him in the chest with her trident to pin him down, and then she fired laser beams from her wings at him rapidly. Grundy roared in anger as he caught her by the waist and then threw her away. He stood back up and removed the trident from his body before throwing it at Nue, who was able to dodge it.

Batman threw some exploding batarangs at him from behind, grabbing his attention. Grundy was going to go after him when Nitori caught him by the waist from behind using mechanical arms coming out from her backpack. "We'll deal with this guy! You go and get the smaller guys! They're more on your league!" Nitori told the Dark Knight, who nodded before turning to Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter.

"Don't think you can win so easily just because you have friends!" Scarecrow angrily said to Batman. "We're the ones who will still prevail in the end!"

With a shout, Nitori flung Grundy to the side and against the wall. She then took out some blue cylinders and threw it at him while he was down on the floor. The cylinders exploded into bursts of blue energy and damaged him and destroyed the things around him, but he was able to stand back up afterwards. Grundy angrily approached Nitori, but Nue got in front of him and fired lasers at him rapidly. While doing so, she summoned small blue UFOs that circled the zombie while shooting him with energy balls rapidly.

The zombie cried in anger while swinging his arms all over the place to get rid of the UFOs, which he was eventually able to do so. He was immediately punched by Nitori's giant boxing glove afterwards and pressed against the wall over and over. Nitori kept on punching him with it nonstop, but he was eventually able to catch the boxing glove and tear it off, much to the kappa's surprise. Grundy charged forward, and Nue got out of the way. When he came close to Nitori, the latter used all her strength to wrestle against him and held her place against him. They pushed back and forth, trying to overcome each other.

"Think you can beat a kappa in a sumo wrestling match? Think again!" Nitori said to him before lifting him into the air and hurling him across the room, right on top of some of Scarecrow's henchmen. "Take that! I win!"

Meanwhile, Batman was easily beating up Scarecrow's other henchmen. The only ones were left were Tweedledee and Tweedledum. The two fat guys proved to be more resilient than normal people, as they were able to endure what Batman threw at them better than anyone else. They swung their mallets around in an attempt to flatten the Dark Knight, but the latter was no slouch at dodging their swings and blows.

While this was happening, Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter slowly inched towards the staircase leading out of this place. As much as they hated to admit things, their plan was going south at the moment. They would have to bail for now and come up with some other time carry out their plan again. Before they could get up the stairs, however, a long tongue blocked their entrance. It came from Kogasa's umbrella. "Surprised? You're not going anywhere!" she said to them.

"Get out of the way!" Scarecrow said to her while spraying her with fear gas. Kogasa, however, shielded herself from it by closing her umbrella over herself slightly so that the gas didn't enter her nose. She then swung her umbrella around herself to make water spray out everywhere, and said water dissolved the gas. She then jumped at Scarecrow and Mad Hatter and swung her umbrella. The former ducked underneath it, but the latter got hit in the face and fell back. Scarecrow got back up and made use of this opportunity to rush up the staircase.

"You're not getting away!" Kogasa shouted as she gave chase. Batman saw her following Scarecrow and told her to stop and not do anything reckless, and then he avoided another mallet swing from Tweedledum. He swiftly moved to the back of the fat guy and planted a bat-shaped device onto his back. He tried to reach for it, but before he could get it, the device exploded in a burst of spark that propelled him forward slightly and made him fall on his face.

Tweedledee ran at Batman and brought down his mallet, but Batman got out of the way before using a batarang as a knife to cut off the hammerhead. He then punched and kicked the fat guy over and over nonstop until he finally fell on his back. He then looked at Nue and Nitori and saw that they were still fighting Grundy. "Grundy doesn't like fire!" Batman called out to them, hoping that they would be able to make use of this weakness somehow.

"Oh really? Thanks for the heads up!" Nue said to him.

"I'll leave him to you! I have go after Scarecrow and also stop Kogasa from getting herself killed!" Batman told them.

"Don't worry about us or anyone here! We'll deal with them all by ourselves!" Kogasa told him. Batman nodded before running out of the place.

"He's weak to fire, eh?" said Nue after Batman left. "Let's give him a good scare, then!" With that, fire came bursting out of her body, a sight that surprised Grundy.

"Grundy hates fire!" cried the zombie in fear he began backing away from the burning Nue. "Fire is bad! Fire go away!" In reality, Nue was not on fire. It was nothing more than a harmless illusion, but since Grundy didn't know what she was capable of, he was terrified and thought she was indeed on fire.

"C'mon! Want to play with me?" said Nue with a smirk as she slowly approached him. The false fire around her burned even more fiercely than before, thus terrifying the zombie even more. The fire also began to take the form of a demonic face that seemed to be cackling at the zombie.

"GRUNDY HATES FIRE!" cried the undead while shielding himself with his arms. "FIRE GO AWAY!" He then picked up a nearby chair and threw it at Nue, who didn't see this coming and was knocked out by it. The illusion was dispelled as a result.

Nitori stretched her mechanical arms at Grundy and grabbed him by the neck before zapping him with electricity. The zombie cried angrily as he pulled the arms away from him and ripped them off. He charged at Nitori and swung down his fist at her, but she rolled out of the way while leaving behind a blue cylinder in her place. It exploded, blasting the zombie towards the ceiling and hitting it so hard that it cracked. Nitori then took out a pair of guns and fired green laser beams from them rapidly at Grundy. The undead roared angrily before charging at her again. This time, she countered him by releasing a drill arm from her backpack and plunged it into his body and drilled through it. Grundy cried in pain as the drill bored its way out of the other side. She pulled the drill back out before delivering a powerful punch to his face and knocked him on his back.

"How'd you like that?" she asked him. She was surprised to see the hole on Grundy's body slowly healing until it was gone. The zombie got back up and angrily said how much he hated her. "Yeah, yeah... I hate you too!"

Grundy dug his fingers into the floor and pulled up a piece of the floor to throw at her. Nitori used her drill to shatter it and then ran at the zombie to use it against him. He swung the drill while it spun like a sword and left behind gashes on his body. She attacked intensely nonstop and didn't give him the chance to fight back at all. She eventually thrust the drill into his body again to push him back several steps. Grundy then found himself surrounded by several red, blue, and green UFOs. Under Nue's command, the UFO's fired energy balls and laser beams at him all over the place nonstop. Sparks were sent flying every time he got hit, and he was hit so rapidly that they pretty much concealed his presence. Nitori also joined in on the fun by firing from her guns.

Eventually, she took out handfuls of blue cylinders and threw them at Grundy while he was still being shot by the UFOs, and they exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The powerful explosion caused by multiple cylinders at once rocked the place and sent everything and everyone flying. However, the audience and football players upstairs didn't realize this at all due to them being too immersed in the ball game. This was probably for the best.

The Mad Hatter had originally gotten back up after being knocked out by Kogasa, only to be knocked out a second time by the explosion almost immediately afterwards.

Nue and Nitori sat up and were slightly charred from the explosion. "That was a reckless move you pulled off there..." the former said to the kappa.

"But it did something, right?" asked Nitori, hoping that Grundy was defeated after this. The smoke slowly cleared away to reveal the zombie down on his back on the floor. He was groaning and twitching slightly, but he didn't get back up.

"Grundy pain all over..." he quietly said before passing out.

Seeing that he wasn't getting back up, Nitori and Nue sighed with relief, knowing that they finally won the fight. They now wondered how Batman and Kogasa were doing.

* * *

When Scarecrow exited the basement and the stadium, he rushed for his truck as fast as he could. Kogasa came out just in time to see him taking off at a fast speed. Instead of flying after him right away, the karakasa threw her umbrella at the truck. With precise aiming, she was able to get it onto the top of the truck's back. After the truck went farther and farther into the distance, Kogasa suddenly faded out of existence. She reappeared on top of the truck, right next to her umbrella, however.

Inside, the villain grumbled angrily at things not going his way, but it mattered not. He still had the fear gas containing the nanobots with him. He would have to put them to use some other time. For now, it was time to escape and hide until Batman stopped looking for him.

"BLEEEEEEEEEH!" Without a warning, Kogasa lowered her head from the front of the vehicle with her tongue sticking out. This sight shocked Scarecrow so much that he went crazy with the steering wheel, and the truck traveled down the path fast and in a wavy path, eventually hitting the sidewalk and crashing into the wall. Kogasa fell onto the pavement as a result and hit her head, and she sat back up while rubbing it. "Ow..."

Scarecrow got out of the truck and angrily pointed his gas sprayer attached to his wrist at Kogasa. "This is the last time you're making fun of me!" he angrily said to her. "I'll make sure that you die from heart attack after having the shock of your life!" When he sprayed the gas, Kogasa instinctively jumped out of the way. She swung her umbrella to fire a large blob of water at Scarecrow, dousing him from head to toe. The tongue of her umbrella then wrapped itself around him and lifted him into the air. "Hey! Let go of me! I command you!"

Kogasa laughed as he swung the struggling and frightened Scarecrow in the air over and over nonstop. She then flung him into the air, and he fell back down on the umbrella, which Kogasa was spinning constantly, to keep him balanced and bouncing on top of it. After spinning him for about a minute, she dropped him onto the floor and laughed as she watched him trying to regain his senses. "Hahahahaha!"

Scarecrow wasn't down for the count, however. He immediately sprayed his fear gas at Kogasa, who was too busy laughing to notice this. She coughed as she breathed in the gas, and then illusions of people started to appear in front of her. "She's not scary at all!" said one of them.

"Yeah! Let's show her what real fear is!" said another one while cracking her fist.

Hearing this, Kogasa started to tremble in fear. She backed away while telling them to get away, or else she would give them a huge scare. Those people's appearance started to become more and more grotesque as they approached her, their skins becoming rotten and blood flowing down from their eyes. Such a sight terrified the karakasa, and she screamed out in terror. The frightening-looking people then threw themselves at Kogasa and started beating her up violently. The karakasa cried for help as she struggled to push them out of the way.

From Scarecrow's point of view, he was seeing her down on the pavement with wounds appearing on her body without an explanation. He laughed as he got close to her and enjoy watching her suffer. "Haha! Take that! Let this be a lesson to you!" he said to her. Suddenly, Kogasa kicked him in the leg, causing him to bend down in pain. The terrified karakasa screamed as she got up and, in an act of self-defense, swung her umbrella around like crazy and unintentionally hit Scarecrow multiple times. He fell on his back, and Kogasa kept on screaming as she smacked him over and over with her umbrella. From her point of view, she was attacking her attackers as an act of defending herself.

The Batmobile came to a stop, and Batman jumped out of it. He rushed over to Kogasa and Scarecrow to get a better look at what was happening. He couldn't help but be surprised that Kogasa was beating up Scarecrow, and the latter was actually having trouble defending himself. Judging from the wounds appearing on her body, Batman could tell that she was affected by the fear gas, though with her beating up her opponent like this, people probably couldn't tell.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Fear Subsided

**Final Chapter  
Fear Subsided**

* * *

Thanks to the efforts of Batman and the three girls from Gensokyo, Scarecrow and his subordinates were all taken into custody. Solomon Grundy was taken away to wherever they kept supernatural creatures like him in Gotham. Perhaps he wasn't even kept in Gotham at all. Their plan to spread the kind of fear that would result in bloodshed bad been put to an end, and without interrupting the ball game as well. In fact, news of this was never made public, so even to this day, the people at the ball game had no idea what happened while they enjoyed the game.. The battle to save their lives happened right underneath their foot.

This was for the best.

* * *

Both the Batmobile arrived back in the Bat Cave. They all stepped out of the vehicles, and Alfred was there waiting for their return. "Welcome back, Master Bruce," he said to Batman, and then he turned to the girls. "And you too, young ladies."

"Did you know that they took the old Batmobile?" Batman asked him.

"I did not realize it until they were gone, so I couldn't have stopped them," replied Alfred. "However, I can see that it was a good thing I did not stop them, because they were a great help to you."

"Yes, they were great help," admitted Batman. He then turned to them and thanked them for their help, and he added that they should hurry up and get back to their own world.

"You sound like you want to get rid of us as soon as possible..." said Nue.

"I'm worried that your friends and family back home are in distress because you have been gone for a few days," Batman told them.

"Relax; we don't have family members, and I'm sure our friends won't be worried about us going missing for a couple of days," Nitori told him.

* * *

The next day, things were peaceful and quiet. While Batman went out to work in his company as Bruce Wayne, Nue and Kogasa spent their time having fun at Wayne Manor. Nitori, on the other hand, was busy down in the Bat Cave, working on the device that would help them get back home. She had to admit that fixing it was harder than she thought. Batman had told her that if she had trouble and lacked resources, he would ask Cyborg, an expert in dimension traveling, for help. It would seem that she needed his help after all. Having to admit this hurt her pride, as she had always considered herself to be a genius who didn't need help in matters like this.

Rather than staying at his office for the whole day, Bruce only stayed there for half a day and then took the rest of the day off. He came back home and went to the Bat Cave first thing to see how Nitori was doing. "It's no good... The resources here aren't enough to get it working..." Nitori said to him.

"In that case, I'll contact Cyborg and see what he can do," Bruce told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure with his help, it will be much easier," said Nitori.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just let me take you back home?" asked the voice of a woman that appeared to come from nearby. The two looked around in confusion for the source of the voice. When the voice spoke again, saying that it was right where they were, they became even more confused. Upon listening closely, the voice appeared to be coming from Nitori's body. Nitori touched all over her body to see if she had something like a hidden speaker on her, and she eventually felt on something on her back. It felt like a door of some kind.

She turned around for Bruce to see, and there was indeed a door attached to her back. The door suddenly swung open, and a woman came flying out of it, growing in size as she did so until she was the same size as those two. She had wavy, blonde hair and wore a yellow dress and a green skirt. Shortly after she came out, two more women flew out of the same door. One wore a reddish-pink dress, while the other wore a dark green dress. Needless to say, both Bruce and Nitori were surprised at their presence and the way they appeared.

"Who are you?! And how did you come out from my back?!" Nitori asked them in shock.

The blonde woman giggled and then said, "I simply used my ability to create doors at the back of things to come out from you. Don't worry; it's not like the door will remain permanently on your body. I can make it disappear whenever I want to. As for who I am, I'm sure you've at least heard of my name, Okina Matara."

Nitori was confused when she heard that name. Bruce asked her if she was familiar with these people, and the kappa thought deeply about the name she was told. "If I remember correctly, it's the name of one of the people who helped create Gensokyo," she said. "Heard she was a goddess whose existence isn't all that known among people and that she prefers for her existence to remain a secret..."

"Yes, that's me!" the woman said to her while smiling. "I am indeed one of the creators of Gensokyo and the secret goddess, Okina Matara, and I am here to bring you back home!"

* * *

The conversation inside the Bat Cave ended up being brought to the manor and inside the dining room. Okina and her two servants, Mai and Satono, were treated like guests and given snacks and drinks to dine on by Alfred. Standing next to the goddess, Alfred asked if she would like more tea, to which replied with a yes, so he poured her a second filling.

All the while, Bruce, Nitori, Kogasa, and Nue watched them eat happily in silence. The fact that those three newcomers were so absorbed in their snacks and talking to each other made it seem like they forgot the reason they came here in the first place. Wanting things to move forward, Nue asked, "So... when are you going to take us back to Gensokyo?"

"After we're finish with this, dear," Okina said to her before taking a sip. "It's not like we will be trapped here if we stay a little too long, so relax!"

"I hope you make yourself feel comfortable in the meantime, then," Bruce said to her.

"I can see that you are rich, Mister Wayne," Okina said to him. "I wouldn't be surprised if those three became obsessed with this place and don't want to go back!"

"Actually, I want to go back home, though I do admit that this place is really nice," said Kogasa. "Definitely more comfortable than my house!"

"How'd you know where to find us anyway?" Nitori asked the goddess.

"You should thank Mai and Satono for noticing the three of you disappearing that day," Okina told her. "Yep, they happened to be at the Genbu Marsh, running an errand for me, when they happened to stumble upon the three of you disappearing. They then reported to me what happened. Curious, I decided to find out what became of the three of you. I failed to sense your magical and demonic auras here in Gensokyo, so I decided to see if they are coming from other dimensions. My ability to create back doors allows me to not only travel to different locations, but also worlds beyond our realm."

"Just like Yukari!" said Nue.

"Indeed, the both of us have similar abilities," said Okina. "Anyway, back to the main topic... It was hard trying to find you, however. Normally, your auras wouldn't be able to be sensed if you're gone from our universe, but for a powerful goddess like me, and also beautiful, I could still sense a small bit of it coming from a general direction. Normally, traveling from one place to another in the space between worlds is something that can be done fast as long as it takes place in the same world, but if it's an entirely different world, then a bit of time is required to reach the desired destination."

"But we came here instantaneously," Kogasa told her.

"Well, my ability isn't instant teleportation, so the best I could do was to search for your location manually," Okina told her. "It look a lot longer than expected, but now here I am!"

"Then wouldn't the way home take a while if you took this long to find us?" Nue asked her.

"Now that I know the way here, going back will be faster, though it will indeed take some time due to the distance," explained Okina. "You'll have to deal with it. Unless the kappa is able to fix that device of hers right away, this is the only way back for all of us. You should be thankful there's even a way home now."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go home fast!" said Nue impatiently and with enthusiasm.

Kogasa turned to Bruce and bowed. "Thanks for taking care of us all this time!"

"You're welcome!" Bruce said to her.

"How are we going to go back?" asked Nitori.

"Simple! Using the door on your back!" Okina said to her while pointing at her. Nitori felt her back with her hand and saw that the door was still there.

"Okay... Then how are we going to fit in there?" asked the kappa.

"Just stick your hand in there," Okina told her. The goddess told Nue to give it a try. The latter got behind Nitori and looked at the door curiously. It opened by itself when she put her hand close to it, and then she stuck her hand inside. All of a sudden, the nue was pulled into it, her body shrinking as it happened. The others except Okina and her two servants were surprised by this sight. After Okina assured her that it was safe, Kogasa stuck her hand into the door, and then she was pulled inside. Mai and Satono did the same afterwards.

Okina turned to Bruce and said, "I'll be taking my leave now. As much as possible, I think it's best that two different worlds have nothing to do with each other. Who knows what constant breaching of worlds can ultimately cause in the end?"

"Perhaps that is true," said Bruce with a nod.

Okina then stuck her hand into the door, and she was pulled inside as well. "Hey! What about me?!" asked Nitori while trying to put her hand through the door. A bright flash suddenly came out of the door and engulfed her, and she disappeared completely afterwards. Bruce and Alfred became the only ones left in the room, surprised by what they saw.

* * *

With a bright flash, Nitori materialized in a dark space with doors floating all over the place. She looked around in confusion and wondered how she got to this place. "The door brought you here," Okina told her. "As long as you have one of my doors on your back, you can access the area between dimensions if I allow you to. By the way, I removed the door from your back as well." The kappa reached her hand to her back and saw that it was no longer there.

Nue looked around and said, "Where do we go now?"

"Just follow me," Okina said to her. "It will be a long way home, so have patience. Don't get lost too." Shen then led the way, while the other girls followed her.

* * *

"Well, today sure is interesting," said Alfred as he cleaned up the table. "I do hope they make their way back home safely."

"I'm sure they will," said Bruce. He then turned to leave. "Well, I've got work to do. I'm heading to the Justice League Watchtower. There are some issues there I have to help with."

"Good luck, Master Bruce," Alfred said to him.

* * *

It's been about an hour since Okina and the others had been traveling through the space between dimensions. The scenery was black for the most part, and unlike previously, there were no doors floating around. "When are we going to reach Gensokyo...?" asked a tired Nue. "We've been flying for, like an hour already...?"

"I did say it will be a long way back, did I not?" Okina told her. "It's your fault for going all the way there in the first place."

"We took a long time to finally found you people, you know that?" Mai said to Nue, Nitori, and Kogasa.

"You should be glad that you don't have to travel for several days like us," added Satono.

"Sorry... If only I could get my device working..." said Nitori.

"Anyway, I'm sure we're close now," said Okina. "We should be back at Gensokyo in about thirty minutes or so if we move fast enough."

Suddenly, Okina stopped moving, and the others stopped when they saw her stop. "What's wrong, master?" Satono asked her. She noticed that her master had a surprised look on her face, so she looked at where she was looking at and noticed a person floating over there, sitting on what appeared to be a throne.

"Who is that?" asked Mai.

"I have no idea," replied Okina with a confused and serious-looking face. The group moved closer towards that person at a close speed until they could see better descriptions of that person.

The person sitting on the throne, to put in simple terms, looked exactly like Okina. The face and hair style were exactly the same. The clothing was the exact same, except for the colors. Whereas Okina wore a yellow shirt and a green skirt, this person wore a green shirt and a black skirt. She sat on the throne with her side of her face resting on her fist, and she had a somewhat devious-looking smile on her face.

Needless to say, the appearance of this person was a huge surprise to the girls. They could not believe that they were looking at someone who looked exactly the same as Okina.

Narrowing her eyes, Okina asked the mysterious doppelganger, "Who are you?"

The doppelganger's smile grew wider when she was asked that question.

* * *

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

in

TOUHOU x JUSTICE LEAGUE

 **CRISIS OF THE EARTHS**

* * *

That's the end of this story, but not the end of things. As you can see, the ending is a setup for my next Touhou and DC crossover, Crisis of the Earths. I'll tell you now that it's going to be based on the animated movie Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. If you've enjoyed that movie, then please look forward to this one!

Until next time!


End file.
